


Game

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an NCIS DVD video. Tony plays a game against McGee and wonders if he will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based on one of the videos on one of the NCIS DVD's that had Michael playing video games and Sean was watching. I've had this idea on my mind for a while and decided to finally write it.

Game

Tony turned on the game and started playing. He had known that McGee was already on the game and so he joined him. He often wondered if McGee knew it was him that he was playing against. He was as good as McGee was on the game. After a day of playing the game the first four times with McGee he had gone to work and watched him to see if he would talk to him. He guessed that McGee had never found out that it was he and decided to let it drop.

The next day he came into work and turned his computer on. He said Hi to Gibbs when he saw him at his desk already working on some report. Tony sat down and turned the computer on and then put his gun in the drawer.

He watched as McGee and Ziva came into the bullpen and he said Hi to both of them. Then he turned back to the computer and finished checking his email. He hadn't seen McGee look at him strangely. A few minutes later Gibbs got up to get coffee. As soon as the doors to the elevators closed McGee turned to Tony.

"Hey, Tony."

"Ya, McGee."

"I know it's you playing against me in the game. You're good."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know it's you, Tony."

"You're right. It's me. I've began playing against you when I saw your name on the game and decided to play."

"I would have never guessed that you were good at video games, Tony."

"One of my many talents." Tony said as he smiled.

Ziva was listening to the conversation and began talking. "You play video games, Tony?'

"Yes."

"I would have never guessed if McGee didn't say anything."

They talked a little bit more about games and then shut up and began to get back to work as Gibbs stepped out of the elevator. He sat down and sipped his coffee looking at his team and then suddenly the phone rang.

"Grab your gear dead Marine."

The End


End file.
